Coordination
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: James is paralyzed from the waist down but Kendall still loves him.Why can't he see that?Slash Kames


**A/N Ok So I had all of this written all ready and my computer just kinda shut off! So its not exactly the same thing so Sorry its not as good as it was before my computer shut off but im still gonna try and rewrite it word for word wish me Luck(: And this is for my favorite pair Kames(: I love them**

**Disclaimer:Sadly I don't own Big Time Rush:( But wouldnt it be So AWESOME if did ? (:**

I looked out my window gazing at the sky . My attention fell upon a family of birds that sat in a not to far away tree . There were three babies and two grown birds they were probably learning to fly from the looks of it . They all flew away leaving the tinest baby bird alone in the tree.I sighed._Don't worry little birdie soon youll learn to fly._I turned my attention to the sidewalk.I saw A mother pushing her little daughter in a stroller.I watched as the little girl swung her leg back and forth.I sighed she only had one leg . At first I thought she would be frowning miserable not being able to what everyone else could .But I saw was her smiling up at the sky as if there wasn't a problem in the world.I smiled down at her she didn't have a problem with her condition it looks as if she could care less . I watched four more little kids run up to her when her mother walked away talking to another adult . It seems as though they were friends when they smiled and waved at her,but then they started laughing and pointing making the small girl mother came back soon shooing the children away she wiped at the tears falling down her childs face . The she handed her a piece of candy from her purse the girl took but didn't open it only looked at it as if Candy would solve all the worlds problems . Too bad it doesn't

"Jamie?"I heard a gentle voice from behind me.I turned to look at the owner of the voice.I smiled softly upon seeing my precious husband Kendall.I reached out my arms to him . He smiled slightly walking over to me he placed him self in my lap.I wrapped my arms around him nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck.I hummed swaying him back in forth he placed a hand on my cheek forcing me to look up.I could see the pain in his eyes."Are you ok?"He asked me quietly.I shook my head yes . He stared at me sternly as if mentally saying_ Don't lie to me_ I sighed shaking my head no . He sighed again turning to looking out the window."Why do you beat yourself up about this?"

"I can't give you what you want"I said tightening my grip on his waist.

"You are what I want"He exclaimed quietly still not meeting my eyes he started shaking his head at me."Our relationship isn't based around the physical things in life . Its based around the fact that I love you and you love me right?"I nodded my head even though he wasn't paying attention.

"Of course I Love you its just-"He cut me off when his lips met mine . It wasn't exotic with tongue and biting and moaning it was just a sweet,gentle,simple kiss to lips the he pulled away.

"With every kiss and every hug every i love you and loving gaze tells me you love me the things you believe we need are the things we don't I have you and that's all I ever wanted and it's all ill ever need."He said laying his head on my chest.

"But what about the things we can't do besides sex like taking walks in the park or cuddling during a movie at the theater we can't have kids we can't have the life you used to want!"

"But this is the life I have!"He stood up at me and shook his head."Dont you get I don't need those things?Life wouldn't be right for me if I didn't have you!I don't care that your paralyzed from the waist down I don't care that when we got married you couldn't carry me into the house. I don't care that we didn't have sex on our Honeymoon !My life is perfect with you and I wouldn't change a thing!Think about the things we can do we sit at home all day just in each others arms we make puzzles together which we haven't done since were kids!We cook together we clean together and I love you even more everyday so PLEASE stop trying to make the world seem like it hates you and stop making it seem like im not happy!"He shouted his breathing was out of control and he had tears coming down his face.

"Baby,"He started again.I looked up at him and smiled he didn't finish his sentence all he did was smile at me and with those dimples of his I couldn't help but smile back at him he was right life is prefect for us and i wouldn't change a thing.

I smiled widely kissing him again with all the passion I felt for him.I wheeled us to the kitchen he got up and sat at the table."What do you want today Jamie?"He asked walking into the kitchen opening cabinets .I didn't answer I just smiled at him."Uh"He groaned smiling at me"Do youu want Banana Pancakes again?"I smiled widely"I love you"I said to him

"I love you to"He smiled shaking his head pulling out pancake I wouldn't change a thing.

It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
>His mind is somewhere far away,<br>And I don't know how to get there,  
>It's like,<br>(She's way too serious)  
>All he wants is to chill out,<br>(She's always in a rush)  
>He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,<br>(And interrupting)  
>Like he doesn't even care,<br>(Like she doesn't even care)

You,  
>me<br>We're face to face  
>But we don't see eye to eye<br>Like fire and rain  
>(Like fire and rain)<br>You can drive me insane  
>(You can drive me insane)<p>

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars<br>(We're Venus and Mars)  
>We're like different stars<br>(Like different stars)  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing

She's always trying to save the day  
>Just wanna let my music play<br>She's all or nothing  
>But my feelings never change<br>(Why, do you try to read my mind?)  
>I try to read her mind<br>(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
>She tries to pick a fight<br>To get attention  
>That's what all of my friends say<br>(That's what all of my friends say)

You,  
>Me<br>We're face to face  
>But we don't see eye to eye<br>Like fire and rain  
>(Like fire and rain)<br>You can drive me insane  
>(You can drive me insane)<p>

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars<br>(We're Venus and Mars)  
>We're like different stars<br>(Like different stars)  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing

When I'm yes, she's no  
>When I hold on, he just lets go<p>

We're perfectly imperfect  
>But I wouldn't change a thing, no<br>We're like fire and rain  
>(Like fire and rain)<br>You can drive me insane  
>(You can drive me insane)<p>

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars<br>(We're Venus and Mars)  
>We're like different stars<br>(Like different stars)  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars<br>(We're Venus and Mars)  
>We're like different stars<br>(Like different stars)  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a  
>Wouldn't change a thing<p>

**A/N so I was thinking about this song when Kendall said"And I would change a thing"And the song kinda describes the story...So I just added it in there (: So What do you think ? Reviews?Thanks(:**

** -Ahmazingly-Weird(:**


End file.
